heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ali Baba Bunny
Ali Baba Bunny is a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies short featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, directed by Chuck Jones and released in 1957. In 1994, it was voted #35 of the 50 Greatest Cartoons of all time by members of the animation field. Several lines spoken by Daffy—among them "Mine mine mine!", "I can't help it, I'm a greedy slob—it's my hobby" and "I'm rich—I'm a happy miser!"—had become popular Catchphrases amongst fans and students of Chuck Jones' style of animation and fans of Daffy Duck as well; the line "Hassan chop!" has also become a favorite quote. The film was edited into two of the Looney Tunes greatest hits features: The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979), and Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982). Plot In the middle of the Arabian Desert, a rich Sultan has stored all his treasure in a cave and is leaving his guard Hassan to watch the cave. As the Sultan leaves, the trail of a burrowing rabbit crosses the desert towards the cave. Hassan spots the burrow tunneling under the entrance of the cave and attempts to chase out the intruders, but has trouble remembering the command to open the door. Inside the cave, Bugs Bunny and his traveling companion Daffy Duck emerge from the burrow, believing they have arrived at Pismo Beach. Daffy's complaints about travelling underground ("What a way for a duck to travel; underground!") and that they're at the wrong place are silenced when he spots the riches. Determined to keep it all for himself he stomps repeatedly on Bugs to force him back into the burrow. Meanwhile Hassan finally says the correct command to open the door and marches in. He is met by Daffy, who is wheeling a cart full of loot. Mistaking Hassan for a "redcap" (porter), Daffy asks him to call a cab. In response, Hassan brings his sword down on Daffy's head, splitting in half both the diamond-adorned hat he is wearing and a single feather underneath. Daffy flees in terror and uses a large gem to try bribing Bugs into saving him, but Bugs is only concerned with dusting himself off from the earlier abuse from Daffy. Hassan rushes towards them both, sword raised. Daffy hides and tells Hassan to chop the rabbit, but Bugs has disguised himself to be a Genie in a bottle and fools Hassan with a rich offer for releasing him. Hassan does, taking no notice of Daffy's attempt to expose Bugs. Bugs tells Hassan the treasure is his to claim. Daffy sardonically mocks Bugs for allowing Hassan access to the treasure he wanted for himself. Outside the cave, Bugs surveys the desert and concludes he is in the wrong place. Suddenly Daffy runs out carrying a large gem, with the enraged Hassan in hot pursuit. Daffy begs Bugs to save him, and this time Bugs reluctantly complies while berating Daffy for his greed. He sets up an Indian rope trick behind a rock, and misleads Hassan up the rope. As Hassan disappears into the clouds, Bugs pulls the rope down. With the coast clear, Daffy runs back to the cave to claim the treasure. Some time later, Daffy has emptied the cave of treasure into an enormous cart. Looking back, he spots an old oil lamp and rubs the dust off it. A genie emerges from the lamp, but Daffy thinks the genie is after the treasure and proceeds to stomp him back into the lamp. The furious genie erupts from the lamp, declaring Daffy will suffer the 'consequences' and Bugs, unable (and unwilling) to save Daffy now, hurriedly escapes via burrow. Daffy dismisses his punishment as he's still rich, just as the genie zaps him with bolts of magic. Much later, Bugs has finally made it to Pismo Beach and, while tucking into the area's famous clams, casually wonders how Daffy's encounter with the genie worked out. Opening one clam and discovering a pearl inside, he soon finds out; Daffy, shrunk to a few inches in height, emerges from Bugs' burrow trail in the sand and claims the pearl for his own. Bugs closes the clam on the greedy duck. In popular culture *During his SportsCenter tenure, Rich Eisen would occasionally use the "Hassan chop!" phrase when a highlight showed a baseball player tossing his bat in disgust.http://sportscenteraltar.com/phrases/usage.asp?ID=43 *In the animated show Robot Chicken, a rap battle is held between Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. At one point, Bugs asks Daffy where the stage is to which Daffy replies by pointing to a sign. The sign reads "Pismo Beach" with a directional arrow and "the stage" on a sign below it with a directional arrow. The Pismo Beach sign is a reference to the cartoon classic Ali Baba Bunny. *In the animated show Phineas and Ferb, Doofenshmirtz says Daffy's phrase, "I'm rich! I'm wealthy! I'm comfortably well off!" in one episode. *In the game Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, the Hassan Chopper is a two-handed Barbarian weapon that usually takes the form of a giant cleaver. Edited versions *When shown on the syndicated Merrie Melodies Show and CBS's Bugs Bunny Road Runner Show, the part where Hassan slices Daffy's hat in half with his sword was cut.http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/a/ This part was also deleted from Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, but the scene could still be seen in The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie. References External links * Category:1957 films Category:Ali Baba Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1950s American animated films